


迷津

by JUNERABBIT



Category: junerabbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNERABBIT/pseuds/JUNERABBIT





	迷津

“亲吻的时间太长了，金赫奎今天确实有点不正常。”田野心想，他已经被金赫奎抱着转了个圈，现在保持一个双腿张开的姿势跪坐在金赫奎腿上，下半身没什么阻碍的贴在一起，可是金赫奎还是在黏黏糊糊的吻他。与此同时抱着他的手臂还在收紧，缺氧带来的恍惚使田野觉得自己快要被金赫奎吞进肚子里，他搭在金赫奎脖子后面的手臂开始抗拒。金赫奎像是如梦初醒，放开他的同时一只手伸过来擦了擦他被吻的通红的嘴唇。

太久没有被进入过了，哪怕用了不少润滑依旧很痛，田野的脸色苍白，汗顺着脸颊流下来，金赫奎在之前就摘了他的眼镜，他这会真是一只被揪住耳朵拎起来的兔子了，可怜巴巴的瘪着嘴，不受控的蹬直了腿。于是金赫奎又凑上来带着明显讨好意味的亲吻他，三年前他就对这种事无师自通，三年后这一招对田野依然有效。内里完全紧密的咬合着，金赫奎能感觉到那些肠肉委委屈屈的包裹出自己性器的形状，可田野依然被他牢固的圈在怀里锁成一个自己的所有物，金赫奎开始在心里唾弃自己这种自私的恶劣，但是这种时候的田野脆弱的像一株含苞的白芍，乖顺的垂着头等待催化和盛开，换谁看了都要鬼迷心窍。

“iko，iko”金赫奎又在叫他。

田野在一片混沌的脑海里精准的抓住这个声音，“iko”这个称呼，在金赫奎之前没人这样叫过他，被金赫奎发明出来，仿佛成了刻在田野身上的某种灵契。他一喊，田野心里的某个部分就开始像呼应一般，变得滚烫鲜活起来。

润滑带了一点催情的作用，空气里开始弥漫着烂熟的桃子香精味。田野被金赫奎翻进床面，压的被子下陷进半个身位，金赫奎不喜欢后入，即使那样可以进的很深，但他执着于看到田野的脸。就算不在电子竞技这个领域，田野的脸依然算得上可爱，三年前金赫奎就见识过不分男女大批大批给田野献殷勤的场面，何况是三年后这人不仅没长丢还变的精致了起来。但这种情况下的田野只有他一个人能见到，沾湿了的发尾，发红的眼角，眼神不太清明，连睫毛也湿乎乎的坠着水珠。本来就细软的一把嗓子更加含糊，脖颈上的青筋显出来，咬狠了都能渗出血印。田野太瘦了，蝴蝶骨紧张的突兀着像是要划破皮肤钻出茧来亲吻他的手，顺着脊柱摸下去会发现两个颤抖的腰窝，全身最丰厚的地方是浑圆的屁股，像两团不太密实的棉花，不太费力气就能压出一个掌印。原本平坦的小腹因为他的进入有一处怪异的凸起，身前翘起的阴茎潮湿的随着动作在他的小腹上蹭出痕迹，两条腿又细又直，承受不住似的虚挂在他身后打着轻颤，脚踝处瘦的凹陷进去，拉出一条薄弱的曲线。这样的田野逼得金赫奎黑暗的占有欲像一个不断膨胀的气球，要把他自己都撑破，炸的两个人同归于尽。

田野被他顶的一耸一耸的，头发在被子上蹭乱，翘起几撮炸毛，这让他一下子又变回十七八岁的样子。金赫奎有点恶劣的碾着他的敏感点磨，刺激的他泪腺酸胀，头脑发麻。阴茎可怜兮兮的翘着无人抚慰，他的手指被自己咬的不成样子，扣在金赫奎背上磨得疼，但他又不愿放开，于是只能在大口大口的喘气中勉强发出几个音节让金赫奎帮帮他。金赫奎的手是为人称赞的好看，他摸下去拢住自己的前端套弄，田野看不见，但光是想象就让他止不住的抖。他说不清对身上这人的感情，在什么都不太懂的时候他就和金赫奎滚作一团翻到了床上去，但雏鸟情节不会持续这么久，田野早不是初出茅庐的白面团子，可他仍然愿意被金赫奎驯服，无论是成为小狐狸还是一株玫瑰。

金赫奎这会又去啄他耳旁的痣，湿哒哒的水声搞得他发痒。但并不难受，他俩一向合拍，不仅游戏连在性事方面都合拍。但他也说不准是不是因为只有过这一个体验对象。金赫奎在他心里长成一棵枝叶繁茂的树，教他想不起旁人，只觉得金赫奎好，金赫奎真好。他被压着律动，因此看天花板上的吊灯也影影绰绰。田野勉强抬高一只手，光顺着张开的五指漏下来打在他脸上，他的胳膊纤细的过分，肘关节比小臂还要宽出几分，稍一用力就要断掉的样子。他觉得自己像一个溺水的人在向岸上求助，而救他的人此刻却在抱着他沉沦。枕头和被子在冷气房里被吹的过于冰凉，隔着安全套金赫奎射进来的滚烫的精液，他又觉得自己被架起来经受炙烤，高潮的窒息让他甚至想要就这样拖着金赫奎掉进翻滚的火海里。


End file.
